


House Arrest

by IceboundEmu



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Police Officer MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu
Summary: Austin Russo and MC met on Lovelink and fell in love.  MC helped to secure the evidence that stopped Austin's execution and they all lived happily ever after...or they would if this wasn't real life and Bennie kept getting in the way.Can they survive long enough to see Bennie held accountable for his actions?
Relationships: Austin Russo/MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Austin turned grey again on me again today and I immediately started writing again the way I thought his story should have gone.
> 
> Will probably get spicier later on as I can't tie Austin to a bed and do nothing can I?
> 
> Read and enjoy, comments and feedback always welcome.

“When the fuck were you planning to tell me?!”

Austin appeared to have woken in a bad mood you reflected, though waking from a sound sleep to find yourself chained to a bed confronted by your lover wearing the uniform of a law enforcement officer…you could probably forgive him for the snarled question and the baring of his teeth as he studied you. Blue-grey eyes smouldered with fury as he took in every aspect of the uniform which to him was likely a symbol of everything he despised in the world. The justice system had never been a friend of the Russo Family, and this member had been spectacularly let down by it. Somehow, you’d never mustered the courage to tell him about you day job in your conversations, he’d been suspicious enough your meeting was a sting operation without you adding fuel to his paranoia, hell, the meetings with management and human resources over your unconventional match had been enough to give you nightmares without adding the chance Austin would cut you out of his life and render all the suffering in vain.

“Probably not when you were chained to a bed in my presence, though I can see the benefits of it at the moment…”

You trailed off as he lunged at you for the response, watching as the restraints curtailed his movement forwards and he fell back onto the bed, still snarling. You’d no doubt if he were free, he’d probably have attacked you in his rage, though you hoped once he’d had the chance to calm down somewhat the soft heart underneath would have bled at the thought. Though you were confident in your ability to defend yourself and your colleagues waiting on the other side of the door you secretly hoped you wouldn’t have to physically hurt Austin quite as much as the emotional damage you’d done to him. Right now, the tender and sweet poet you knew lurked under his prickly exterior was masked entirely by the anger caused by your duplicity.

“So, this was all some police set up?!?”

It was time to start repairing some of the damage done, because predictably his thoughts had turned in the direction, you’d expected them to, that somehow this entire thing was fake. Since your last conversations had involved some deep feelings from him and the admission you were the first person, he’d allowed himself to love…you could only imagine the emotional turmoil he was undergoing. You settled on the edge of the bed, not missing how he tried to move away from you and gripped his face with your hands, forcing him to look into your eyes for the next words you spoke.

“I never, ever lied to you Austin. Not about why I was on Lovelink, not about how I feel for you.”

You released his face once you’d finished, letting him jerk his head away whilst he blinked furiously and waited for him to process what you’d said and come to his own decision. Deciding this might take time you moved to leave the room to give him time to think, only to be halted by his next words.

“Wait…please don’t leave…”

“Don’t you need some time to think?”

It had been a characteristic of your conversations with him, Austin had a short fuse, he’d get angry, withdraw to calm down and then return to talk to you before his fuse burnt out again. You’d been prepared for the same reaction in person, the uncharacteristic vulnerability had thrown you for a loop.

“You promise it wasn’t a lie?”

The realisation he was basically offering you his fragile and trembling heart was almost enough to make you tear up. You covered the short distance to the bed in a few strides and settled next to him again, feeling some of the tension drain from the air as he relaxed a little in your presence.

“I promise Austin. I went through hell for you. I’m not giving you up that easily.”

That at least made him smile, though he jangled the chains on his wrists at you, before throwing the next question at you.

“Mind explaining what’s going on then?”

Yes, he probably was owed an explanation at least of where he was and how he’d ended up there. You took a deep breath before you started.

“Well…”

You’d started yesterday morning in your chief’s office, getting possibly the worst news of your life that Bennie Russo, a criminal you’d helped collect evidence against for the killing of his father and the subsequent framing of an innocent man for the crime, had been released from prison. He’d managed, through the actions of his lawyer to argue the evidence had been improperly collected and walked out of court a free man. His first action upon securing his freedom had then been to arrange for a contract to be taken out on your life and the life of his half-brother, Austin. 

There was a special circle of hell that was reserved for people like Bennie Russo, though he seemed determined to ensure his brother and you entered the afterlife before he did. Your Chief had proposed a simple solution for you, you’d be consigned to a safe house with an armed guard in the form of your partner and a few carefully selected officers (rumour was than Bennie had men on the inside at the station) until enough evidence could be gathered of Bennie’s wrongdoing and he could be locked up with the key thrown away. For Austin though, no such safeguards were in place. It was there you’d started to argue, Austin had already been failed by a system that should have been designed to protect him, you’d be damned if you let him die inside on the end of an inmate’s shiv. Strong he might be, invulnerable he was not, he’d have to be lucky again and again, they’d only need to be lucky once.

At first the refusal had been outright. There was nothing they could do to improve Austin’s situation. Fine, you’d said, you wouldn’t hide either. That wasn’t an option, an officer dying was bound to make the papers and since most of the Russo situation had been kept out of the papers the resulting fallout would cause embarrassment for a lot of important people. So, a second alternative had been offered, Austin would get his own safe house and armed guard but would be medicated heavily to ensure he remained docile and manageable. Again, you’d refused outright, you weren’t going to watch him released from prison to be locked in a chemically induced parody of a life. You would be placed together you proposed, you would talk to him and explain what was going on, you’d make him understand. He was a human being, capable of making his own decisions and should be treated as one and you wouldn’t be happy unless you could be with him.

To your amazement they’d agreed, on a couple of provisos. The first was that Austin would be sedated without his consent for his removal from the prison and transport to the safe house. The second was that he would be kept restrained until such a time as the independent panel that consisted of your partner and guards were convinced, he wouldn’t be a flight risk or pose a danger to any officers, yourself included. The next you’d heard, on the way to the safe house that would be your home for the coming months, was that Austin had been taken to the hospital wing of the prison he was confined in and given what he was told was a booter shot, following which he’d been monitored until the drug had taken effect and he could be secured for transport. He’d reached the house before you had and been secured to the bed on which he now lay. You’d spent the time since you arrived waiting for him to sleep off the sedatives and getting precious little sleep yourself. Despite your confidence you’d worried about how Austin would react.

“Austin have you fallen asleep again?”

You were suddenly aware next to you his eyes had fluttered shut during your extended explanation. You thought you’d scream if you had to explain to him again.

“Just enjoying listening to your voice.”

He opened his eyes again, offering you a smile that didn’t reveal anything of what must be swirling underneath. He’d made no secret of his loathing of Bennie, given the option you thought he’d quite happily have ripped Bennie’s throat out with his bare hands, he wouldn’t be happy that you were in danger as well. Still, you smiled back at him, content to absorb his praise. 

All was right with the world for now, you just had to hope it stayed that way.


	2. Chapter 2 - Female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things are talked about (briefly) but mostly an excuse for me to attempt to write adult situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing something even close to a sex scene!
> 
> Which I realised very quickly is hard to write in a gender neutral way. So instead I wrote a female version and a male version (So 2 chapter 2's)
> 
> Enjoy. Comments are welcome.

“So, when do I get out of these?”

Austin jingled the chains of the restraints to emphasise his question, you watched his muscles ripple at the movement hungrily. Something about seeing him restrained and helpless, well, that was a side of your personality you’d never actually got round to discussing with Austin, you’d been too busy earning his trust to really discuss what turned either of you on. It had been one of the things that had made you fall for him in the first instance, so many of your previous matches had fizzled out when the conversations invariably revolved constantly around sex. Austin had taken time to know, then you’d been so focussed on trying to rescue him from his situation…the conversation had never had the time to become more intimate in nature. He’d barely had time to tell you he loved you before you’d lost contact as he was transferred between secure facilities.

“Not much longer…I’ve just got a couple of things I need to explore…”

His movement had caused his shirt to ride up slightly, exposing a strip of flesh across his lower abdomen. You let the sentence trail off, running your fingers across the warm flesh teasingly, enjoying the sensation of the coarse hairs beneath his navel. He jerked away at the touch, you glanced at his expression quizzically, repeating the motion as you watched his face, feeling him twitch underneath the probing motion. A few seconds later you realised he was trying to repress the urge to laugh, which meant that you must have found a ticklish spot, which was almost immediately followed by the thought he’d loathe showing a perceived weakness to you. You withdrew your hands, noticing the flush that spread across his cheeks as he looked back at you and realised you knew, then followed your thought process to the conclusion you must have drawn. That would annoy him for another reason, he’d hate to think you were treating him as something delicate.

“So, Officer…you enjoy having me as your helpless captive?”

Austin had decided the best form of defence was attack then, it was your turn to blush as his response hit the nail straight on the head, his expression changed to one of triumph as he realised. The smirk he offered you was wicked, which was the point you decided to remind him of his compromised position in this. You chose to straddle his hips, effectively pinning him under your weight, before resuming your fingers attack on the sensitive area, feeling him buck and twist as he made a futile attempt at escape, not ceasing in your ministrations until he shook with silent laughter, whining as he tried to draw breath to plead for mercy. You stopped to let him draw air, before realising you were currently resting on something that showed all that contact had certainly awakened something in Austin, you ground again his trapped erection, relishing the gasp you managed to elicit before he clamped his mouth shut.

“I’m enjoying the experience of correcting you…though something tells me you might be finding this a hard experience?”

He didn’t have an immediately sarcastic response, perhaps too busy enjoying the sensation of another body close to him, you let the silence lengthen, continuing to move against him, content to watch the rosy flush that had spread across his cheeks, turning the tips of his ears red. Finally, he seemed to gather his thoughts enough to gasp out a coherent response to you.

“Hah! You keep that up and I’m going to…”

You froze, raising yourself from your position to remove the contact, letting him catch his breath and gather control of himself again. Using the key, you’d been provided you freed his legs from the restraints that held them in place, encouraging him to stretch the muscles stiffened from being held in place, leaving his hands tied so you still held the advantage over him. You weren’t immune to the effects your actions had, you could feel the throb of your own arousal that demanded attention, just the thought of what he could do to you with the strength he possessed was enough to turn your insides to jelly.

Which was about the point reality decided to bleed back in to sour the mood, you were suddenly aware that there was something you’d failed to check before starting your play. Hopping off the bed and ignoring Austin’s noise of confused complaint you strode across to the door, opening it, relieved to find you weren’t immediately confronted by any of your colleagues. Checking the corridor in both directions to ensure it was empty you closed it again, happy that no one was in the area to hear if things got vocal. They’d probably fled at the first signs of you talking dirty with your boyfriend, though you’d likely be hearing jokes about this in the canteen for the foreseeable future.

Kicking your shoes off towards a corner of the room you turned back to the bed and decided you were both too overdressed. Removing your shirt in one practiced motion, you dropped it to the floor. Austin’s eyes hungrily roved over the flesh it revealed, lingering on your breasts, still concealed by the bra you wore. Ignoring his attentions for now you worked on removing the belt that held your trousers in place, before opening the fastenings that held them in place, allowing the fabric to drop and pool around your ankles, before stepping free, leaving you in your stockinged feet and plain, functional black underwear. There hadn’t been time to grab any of your racier offerings from your underwear drawer at home whilst packing, though the way Austin was eyeing you was akin to a starving dog offered a steak.

“You see anything you like?”

You kept your tone light as you balanced on one leg to remove the first of your socks, smothering a laugh as he growled in response, the chains rattling as he once again tested their strength, though his motives this time may have been different from his first attempts at escape. Balling the socks, you threw them in the same direction as your shoes had headed.

“When do I get my hands back?”

His tone had taken on something of a frantic nature, he didn’t attempt to hide the lust that coloured his words, you couldn’t help but snicker at him, especially when you caught his eye and realised how impatient he was.

“Do you promise to look until I tell you that you can touch?”

You squeezed your thighs together, shuddering at the pleasure the action invoked and feeling the wetness between your legs that signalled how ready your body was for him. Running your fingers against the crotch you were unsurprised that the fabric was already saturated, the brief contact of your own hand caused you to release another shudder as your body reacted to the stimulus and released yet more lubrication. Stifling a gasp at how quickly you were coming undone just at the thought of him you looked up just in time to see Austin watching you with that dark smirk again, aware of the effect he was having on your limited self-control.

“Promise I won’t touch. Are you going to last until I get inside you?”

This was accompanied by him baring his teeth in an expression that could only be described as wolfish. You gulped, aware he was holding all the power now, shaking you head emphatically as you felt another ripple of pleasure shake your core. How you managed to make it to the bed without your orgasm hitting was beyond you, every step towards the bed was on legs that shook under the effort of supporting your weight. You managed, with shaking hands to undo one of the cuffs that held his wrist, once he’d stretched the muscles, he’d taken the key from you, freeing the other arm himself, before flipping your positions so he lay on top of you, immobilising you with his weight, silencing any protest you may have uttered with a searing kiss that stole your breath and rendered you insensible for a few seconds after he broke the contact.

This brief weakness was all he needed, before you were aware of what was happening you felt the cuffs being clasped into place around your wrists, he clamped a hand across your mouth to muffle any cry for help whilst he used his other hand and teeth to tear a strip from the bedsheet, which he then used to fashion an impromptu gag for you.

Then, ignoring your attempts to kick him, he secured your legs in the same way his had been, leaving you spreadeagled under him, very red in the face as you wondered how the hell you were going to explain this to your colleagues when they had to rescue you from this.

“Now it’s my turn for some fun with you…”

Your initial thought, that this was Austin about to attempt an escape, was blown out of the water as he leant over your prone form, lifting you from the mattress one handed so his other could snake behind you, unhooking the clasp that held your bra in place, snapping the plastic clasps that held the straps in place before discarding the now ruined fabric remnants to the floor. He then proceeded to cover your breasts with kisses, focussing on one at a time, using a hand to fondle and tease the other. Once he’d learnt what action drew the most strangled noises from you, he repeated these until you feared you’d explode.

Finally, he drew back to catch his breath, panting as he palmed himself through the rough fabric of his trousers, before stripping his shirt off, laying on top of you to enjoy the sensation of skin-on-skin contact. Then, almost as soon as this began, he seemed to change his mind, pushing himself back off you should he could shed the constriction of his trousers, dropping them without heed on the floor, allowing you to take in the fact he wasn’t wearing any underwear. You were provided an uninterrupted view of his significant erection, which was already releasing dribbles of pre cum, which landed hot on your belly as he leant over you, opening the drawer of the bedside table, drawing out a bottle of lubricant and a packet of condoms with a noise of satisfaction. Discarding the bottle, he sat back again between your spread legs, fumbling with the plastic wrap on box of contraceptives before attacking that with his teeth as he lost patience. The plastic quickly gave up the fight and he tossed it away, selecting his prize from the box before discarding the rest on the floor.

“You Cops believe in providing everything your guests might possibly need?”

He tore the flimsy fabric of your underwear away as he spoke, once again ruining it for future use, though that small complaint was smothered by the lust the show of strength evoked, he slid his right hand between your legs, running inquisitive fingers across your women-hood, groaning himself as he felt the wetness gathered there, before his questing fingers found the piercing located there, which you realised was another thing you’d never got round to talking about.

“Oh…Officer…you are a naughty girl, aren’t you?”

He gently tugged at the ring and you screamed against the gag at the sensation it evoked, the action enough to push you over the edge and into a very messy climax against his hand much to his satisfaction. He hastily removed the gag as he realised you were struggling to catch your breath, also choosing to release your legs so you could shift to a more comfortable position as you recovered.

“Austin, my arms please?”

He complied without complaint, and once free you rolled onto your side, aware he was behind you and he still hadn’t reached his climax but needing a few moments to ground yourself before you welcomed his touch. He seemed content to amuse himself (you glanced over your shoulder at him), rolling the condom he’d previously selected into place and giving himself a few strokes to take the edge off. Once you’d wrestled your heartbeat and breathing back to something resembling normal you rolled over to pull him close, hooking a leg around his waist so he took your prompt and slid into you with a smooth motion. You let out a hissed breath as the stretch you felt to accommodate his girth, feeling him press an affectionate kiss against your cheek, waiting for you to relax before attempting any movement.

From there you lay back against the bed, content to let him set the pace and chase his own pleasure, though he seemed a considerate enough lover that he ensured he kept up the reassuring touches and stroking, welcoming your own explorations of where he liked to be touched or kissed, stiffening as he reached his own climax, which you could feel pulse inside you, even as it was prevented from escape by the condom. He pulled out carefully before he softened completely, gripping the latex sheath between two fingers to ensure it also came out with him and didn’t slip free to remain behind (you appreciated his thoroughness, it usually killed the romantic mood if you had to retrieve it yourself).

“This is our life now then?”

He spooned you from behind as he pulled you into a hug, discarding the used condom in the bin by his side of the bed (you heard it hit the container with a thunk as it dropped to the bottom), muttering the question into the side of your neck, where he’d buried his face. Thankful his first question to you hadn’t been to demand an assessment of his performance (another mood killer) you thought carefully on what he was asking.

“Until they gather evidence to catch Bennie, then yes.”

It hurt to mention him in such an intimate situation, but you couldn’t think of another way to refer to him that didn’t just make him sound like a bad Hollywood movie villain. Austin made a sound of disgust against you at his half-brother’s name, before tightening his grip on you, reassuring himself with your presence. He body heat was soothing, you could feel your eyes growing heavier as sleep began to take hold, your last sensation was of him drawing a sheet across the both of you before you drifted off.


	3. Chapter 2 - Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Male/Male equivalent of the previous chapter, a little discussion, a lot of build up, some sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing something even close to a sex scene!
> 
> Which I realised very quickly is hard to write in a gender neutral way. So instead I wrote a female version and a male version (So 2 chapter 2's)
> 
> Enjoy. Comments are welcome.

“So, when do I get out of these?”

Austin jingled the chains of the restraints to emphasise his question, you watched his muscles ripple at the movement hungrily. Something about seeing him restrained and helpless, well, that was a side of your personality you’d never actually got round to discussing with Austin, you’d been too busy earning his trust to really discuss what turned either of you on. It had been one of the things that had made you fall for him in the first instance, so many of your previous matches had fizzled out when the conversations invariably revolved constantly around sex. Austin had taken time to know, then you’d been so focussed on trying to rescue him from his situation…the conversation had never had the time to become more intimate in nature. He’d barely had time to tell you he loved you before you’d lost contact as he was transferred between secure facilities.

“Not much longer…I’ve just got a couple of things I need to explore…”

His movement had caused his shirt to ride up slightly, exposing a strip of flesh across his lower abdomen. You let the sentence trail off, running your fingers across the warm flesh teasingly, enjoying the sensation of the coarse hairs beneath his navel. He jerked away at the touch, you glanced at his expression quizzically, repeating the motion as you watched his face, feeling him twitch underneath the probing motion. A few seconds later you realised he was trying to repress the urge to laugh, which meant that you must have found a ticklish spot, which was almost immediately followed by the thought he’d loathe showing a perceived weakness to you. You withdrew your hands, noticing the flush that spread across his cheeks as he looked back at you and realised you knew, then followed your thought process to the conclusion you must have drawn. That would annoy him for another reason, he’d hate to think you were treating him as something delicate.

“So, Officer…you enjoy having me as your helpless captive?”

Austin had decided the best form of defence was attack then, it was your turn to blush as his response hit the nail straight on the head, his expression changed to one of triumph as he realised. The smirk he offered you was wicked, which was the point you decided to remind him of his compromised position in this. You chose to straddle his hips, effectively pinning him under your weight, before resuming your fingers attack on the sensitive area, feeling him buck and twist as he made a futile attempt at escape, not ceasing in your ministrations until he shook with silent laughter, whining as he tried to draw breath to plead for mercy. You stopped to let him draw air, before realising you were currently resting on something that showed all that contact had certainly awakened something in Austin, you ground again his trapped erection, relishing the gasp you managed to elicit before he clamped his mouth shut.

“I’m enjoying the experience of correcting you…though something tells me you might be finding this a hard experience?”

He didn’t have an immediately sarcastic response, perhaps too busy enjoying the sensation of another body close to him, you let the silence lengthen, continuing to move against him, content to watch the rosy flush that had spread across his cheeks, turning the tips of his ears red. Finally, he seemed to gather his thoughts enough to gasp out a coherent response to you.

“Hah! You keep that up and I’m going to…”

You froze, raising yourself from your position to remove the contact, letting him catch his breath and gather control of himself again. Using the key, you’d been provided you freed his legs from the restraints that held them in place, encouraging him to stretch the muscles stiffened from being held in place, leaving his hands tied so you still held the advantage over him. You weren’t immune to the effects your actions had, you could feel the throb of your own arousal that demanded attention, just the thought of what he could do to you with the strength he possessed was enough to turn your insides to jelly.

Which was about the point reality decided to bleed back in to sour the mood, you were suddenly aware that there was something you’d failed to check before starting your play. Hopping off the bed and ignoring Austin’s noise of confused complaint you strode across to the door, opening it, relieved to find you weren’t immediately confronted by any of your colleagues. Checking the corridor in both directions to ensure it was empty you closed it again, happy that no one was in the area to hear if things got vocal. They’d probably fled at the first signs of you talking dirty with your boyfriend, though you’d likely be hearing jokes about this in the canteen for the foreseeable future.

Kicking your shoes off towards a corner of the room you turned back to the bed and decided you were both too overdressed. Removing your shirt in one practiced motion, you dropped it to the floor. Austin’s eyes hungrily roved over the flesh it revealed, lingering on your chest and the steady rise and fall of your breathing. Ignoring his attentions for now you worked on removing the belt that held your trousers in place, before opening the fastenings that held them in place, allowing the fabric to drop and pool around your ankles, before stepping free, leaving you in your stockinged feet and plain, functional black boxer shorts. There hadn’t been time to grab any of your racier offerings from your underwear drawer at home whilst packing, though the way Austin was eyeing you was akin to a starving dog offered a steak.

“You see anything you like?”

You kept your tone light as you balanced on one leg to remove the first of your socks, smothering a laugh as he growled in response, the chains rattling as he once again tested their strength, though his motives this time may have been different from his first attempts at escape. Balling the socks, you threw them in the same direction as your shoes had headed.

“When do I get my hands back?”

His tone had taken on something of a frantic nature, he didn’t attempt to hide the lust that coloured his words, you couldn’t help but snicker at him, especially when you caught his eye and realised how impatient he was.

“Do you promise to look until I tell you that you can touch?”

You shuddered at the pleasure the thought of controlling him evoked in you. Running your fingers against your own hard length you were unsurprised that the fabric of your boxers already had a damp patch, the brief contact of your own hand caused you to release another shudder as your body reacted to the stimulus and released yet more lubrication in an attempt to reduce the constricting friction. Stifling a gasp at how quickly you were coming undone just at the thought of him you looked up just in time to see Austin watching you with that dark smirk again, aware of the effect he was having on your limited self-control.

“Promise I won’t touch. Are you going to last until I get inside you?”

This was accompanied by him baring his teeth in an expression that could only be described as wolfish. You gulped, aware he was holding all the power now, shaking you head emphatically as you felt another ripple of pleasure shake your core. How you managed to make it to the bed without your orgasm hitting was beyond you, every step towards the bed was on legs that shook under the effort of supporting your weight. You managed, with shaking hands to undo one of the cuffs that held his wrist, once he’d stretched the muscles, he’d taken the key from you, freeing the other arm himself, before flipping your positions so he lay on top of you, immobilising you with his weight, silencing any protest you may have uttered with a searing kiss that stole your breath and rendered you insensible for a few seconds after he broke the contact.

This brief weakness was all he needed, before you were aware of what was happening you felt the cuffs being clasped into place around your wrists, he clamped a hand across your mouth to muffle any cry for help whilst he used his other hand and teeth to tear a strip from the bedsheet, which he then used to fashion an impromptu gag for you.

Then, ignoring your attempts to kick him, he secured your legs in the same way his had been, leaving you spreadeagled under him, very red in the face as you wondered how the hell you were going to explain this to your colleagues when they had to rescue you from this.

“Now it’s my turn for some fun with you…”

Your initial thought, that this was Austin about to attempt an escape, was blown out of the water as he leant over your prone form, attacking your prone form with his tongue and teeth. He pressed kisses against your pectoral muscles, focussing on one at a time, using a hand to fondle and tease the nipple on the other, cupping the firm flesh with the palm of his hand. Once he’d learnt what action drew the most strangled noises from you, he repeated these over and over, until you feared you’d explode.

Finally, he drew back to catch his breath, panting as he palmed himself through the rough fabric of his trousers, before stripping his shirt off, laying on top of you to enjoy the sensation of skin-on-skin contact. Then, almost as soon as this began, he seemed to change his mind, pushing himself back off you should he could shed the constriction of his trousers, dropping them without heed on the floor, allowing you to take in the fact he wasn’t wearing any underwear. You were provided an uninterrupted view of his significant erection, which was already releasing dribbles of pre cum, which landed hot on your belly as he leant over you, opening the drawer of the bedside table, drawing out a bottle of lubricant and a packet of condoms with a noise of satisfaction. Discarding the bottle to his side for now, he sat back again between your spread legs, fumbling with the plastic wrap on box of contraceptives before attacking that with his teeth as he lost patience. The plastic quickly gave up the fight and he tossed it away, selecting his prize from the box before discarding the rest on the floor.

“You Cops believe in providing everything your guests might possibly need?”

He tore the flimsy fabric of your underwear away as he spoke, ruining it for future use, though that small complaint was smothered by the lust the show of strength evoked, he slid his right hand between your legs, running inquisitive fingers across your manhood, groaning himself as his questing fingers found the piercing located there, which you realised was another thing you’d never got round to talking about.

“Oh…Officer…you are a naughty boy, aren’t you?”

He gently tugged at the ring and you screamed against the gag at the sensation it evoked, the action enough to push you over the edge and into a very messy climax against his hand much to his satisfaction. He hastily removed the gag as he realised you were struggling to catch your breath, also choosing to release your legs so you could shift to a more comfortable position as you recovered.

“Austin, my arms please?”

He complied without complaint, and once free you rolled onto your side, aware he was behind you and he still hadn’t reached his climax but needing a few moments to ground yourself before you welcomed his touch. He seemed content to amuse himself (you glanced over your shoulder at him), rolling the condom he’d previously selected into place and giving himself a few strokes to take the edge off. Once you’d wrestled your heartbeat and breathing back to something resembling normal you rolled over to pull him close, indicating to him that he should begin preparing you if he wanted full penetrative sex to take place. You let out a hissed breath as the stretch you felt after he inserted a single, well lubricated finger, readying you to accommodate his girth, feeling him press an affectionate kiss against your cheek, waiting for you to relax before attempting any movement. 

Once you’d relaxed enough against the one finger, he followed it with a second, scissoring them to help stretch you out, managing on one fumble to locate your prostate, the feel of his fingers on the tiny bundle of nerves had you biting down on your fist to muffle the scream the action elicited on your poor over-sensitive body. He chuckled from behind as you clenched against him, your body attempting to prolong the pleasurable sensation, waiting for you to relax before adding a third and final finger.

“Ready for this?”

You nodded and felt him withdraw his fingers before it was replaced by his erect penis, though he was considerate enough to take it slowly, easing the head past the tight ring of muscle, then, once that was through, giving you breaks as he slid in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside you, still watching your face for any signs of discomfort. Once you were certain you’d adjusted to the sensation you hooked a leg around his waist, encouraging him to start moving.

From there you lay back against the bed, content to let him set the pace and chase his own pleasure, though he seemed a considerate enough lover that he ensured he kept up the reassuring touches and stroking, welcoming your own explorations of where he liked to be touched or kissed, stiffening as he reached his own climax, which you could feel pulse inside you, even as it was prevented from escape by the condom. He pulled out carefully before he softened completely, gripping the latex sheath between two fingers to ensure it also came out with him and didn’t slip free to remain behind (you appreciated his thoroughness, it usually killed the romantic mood if you had to retrieve it yourself).

“This is our life now then?”

He spooned you from behind as he pulled you into a hug, discarding the used condom in the bin by his side of the bed (you heard it hit the container with a thunk as it dropped to the bottom), muttering the question into the side of your neck, where he’d buried his face. Thankful his first question to you hadn’t been to demand an assessment of his performance (another mood killer) you thought carefully on what he was asking.

“Until they gather evidence to catch Bennie, then yes.”

It hurt to mention him in such an intimate situation, but you couldn’t think of another way to refer to him that didn’t just make him sound like a bad Hollywood movie villain. Austin made a sound of disgust against you at his half-brother’s name, before tightening his grip on you, reassuring himself with your presence. He body heat was soothing, you could feel your eyes growing heavier as sleep began to take hold, your last sensation was of him drawing a sheet across the both of you before you drifted off.


End file.
